


Pastelillo

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: “Deja eso, yo te pago el gimnasio”, había dicho su madre, pero Miguel se negó. Era, después de todo, ya un adulto, y un adulto se paga las cosas solo. Le prometió que iría al gimnasio, pero para poder pagarlo, necesitaría un trabajo. Por eso estaba ahí. En una tienda de cupcakes.





	1. Chapter 1

Su madre (como siempre, su madre) le había dicho que era mala idea. "Deja eso, yo te pago el gimnasio", había dicho, pero Miguel se negó. Era, después de todo, ya un adulto, y un adulto se paga las cosas solo. Le prometió que iría al gimnasio, pero para poder pagarlo, necesitaría un trabajo. Por eso estaba ahí. En una tienda de cupcakes.

–Te veo más gordo -le reprochó su madre, frunciendo los labios.

Su hijo sonrió apenado, cambiando el tema sin dudar.

–Tengo que contarte algo.

Penosamente, su madre había tenido razón. Pero Miguel, no era solo Miguel, sino que además era una persona que se apenaba con rapidez y a eso se le sumaba que, a pesar de todo, tenía orgullo. La peor combinación posible. Entre que se tragaba sus remordimientos y fingía que todo estaba bien, le sonreía a su mamá mientras le contaba qué amiga se había embarazado y ocultaba cuántos kilos había subido desde que empezó a trabajar en aquel local color pastel en el Jockey Plaza. También le calló otras cosas, como por ejemplo las visitas cada vez más seguidas de cierto cliente.

Se llamaba Manuel. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Le preguntó. Ya, así de simple se hacían las cosas. No se le cruzó por la mente que le podría haber dicho un nombre falso, simplemente aceptó que se llamaba Manuel. El tipo no era "alto", pero lo parecía porque su complexión podría haber puesto en vergüenza a cualquier modelo de pasarela obsesionada con resaltar sus huesos. Sí, así de flaco. Y flaco, no flacucho, porque lo segundo era ya restarle importancia al asunto. El asunto: ¿Cómo podía alguien comer tantos cupcakes y no engordar? Miguel estaba indignado.

Después del primer mes, las visitas comenzaron a incrementarse más. Por cada cuarto cliente que entraba, llegaba Manuel. Venía prácticamente a diario, y si bien Miguel no trabajaba en todos los turnos (porque era un estudiante después de todo la universidad lo exprimía como si fuera el último limón de la despensa), lo veía casi en todos los suyos. Sus visitas nunca duraban más que dos minutos (cinco, si había otros clientes), el tiempo que le tomaba entrar, mirar los postres con aburrimiento mal disimulado, elegir uno a tres, pagar y retirarse tras fingir que la sonrisa de Miguel no le movía el suelo bajo los pies. Porque eso, ese sonrojo, tenía que ser la única explicación decente a por qué alguien vendría desde San Miguel hasta allá por un par de cupcakes, siendo que tenían un local en el Real Plaza Salaverry. ¿Que cómo sabía desde donde venía? Porque vio su dni cuando lo convenció a hacerse una tarjeta de cliente frecuente. Manuel vivía en San Miguel, aparentemente, así que no era poco lo que recorría a esas horas de horrendo tráfico. Supuso que estudiaba en la de Lima, pero, honestamente, no tenía cara de querer poner un solo pie en esa universidad. Tenía cara de chico pucp. Sí, definitivamente iba a la Cato. Aunque de nuevo, si vivía en la parte pituca de San Miguel, no era de extrañar que fuese a la de Lima si no logró entrar a la Pacífico…

-Oye, ¿ya?

Miguel salió de golpe de sus cavilaciones, notando que aún tenía el cupcake en la mano. Manuel, ceja en alto, esperaba que lo dejara en el mostrador. Manuel siempre esperaba a que Miguel soltara el pastelito para luego tomarlo él. "Es tan raro, ¿por qué no simplemente lo toma de mi mano?" pensó Miguel extrañado y, en un diminuto acto de rebeldía y desafío, le extendió el cupcake. Vio perfectamente como la duda y cierto nerviosismo se dibujaban en las facciones huesudas de Manuel. En vez de enrojecer como solía hacerlo, una palidez algo preocupante se comió su cara, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estiró la mano con más brusquedad de la necesaria y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, Miguel le sonrió.

-Que tengas un buen día, Manuel -musitó, viendo entretenido como el chico salía apresurado del local.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 del calendario de adviento.

Manuel tenía la mirada clavada en la vitrina, ante él una imagen difusa de colores. Trataba de observar a Miguel de reojo. El vendedor se movía mientras preparaba su café, dándole tiempo para escoger.

–¿Estudias en la de Lima? –preguntó tras alcanzarle su café.

Manuel casi pegó un brinco.

–N–no, en la católica –respondió entre dientes y Miguel alzó una ceja–. Pero mi mamá trabaja acá cerca.

–Ah, ya, ya veo –asintió Miguel y le sonrió–. ¿Le llevas postre y por eso nunca comes acá?

–No me llama a comer acá, pero… –oh por Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?– Pero si me quieres ver comer, podríamos quedar después de que termine tu turno.

 _AHHHHHHHHHH._ Grito interno.

Miguel parecía tan impactado como él, pero se repuso más rápido, casi como si se lo hubiera estado esperando, y le sonrió. El muy le sonrió.

–Claro, como quieras –musitó divertido, Manuel ya estaba buscando las palabras para echarse hacia atrás, pero fue muy lento–. Salgo a las siete, ¿sigues por acá a esa hora?

–…sí –mentira–. Acá estaré entonces –murmuró y recibió el cartón con dos cupcakes.

–Chévere –concluyó Miguel con tono cantarín–. Nos vemos entonces.

–Nos vemos…

Salir a toda prisa de ahí fingiendo que no estaba corriendo nunca fue tan difícil.


End file.
